Eytukan
Eytukan was the patriarch of the Omaticaya clan, the mate of Mo'at, the father of Neytiri and Sylwanin, and the father-in-law of Jake Sully. Eytukan was responsible for the overall leadership of the Omaticaya clan on Pandora during the RDA occupation. Under his and Mo'at's instructions, their daughter, Neytiri, trained Jake Sully in the lifestyle of the Na'vi. He was killed during the Destruction of The Hometree by falling wood, which impaled him through the chest. His great-grandfather was the fifth Toruk Makto, the sixth being Sully. Biography Meeting Jake Sully After a sign from Eywa, Neytiri took Jake Sully to Hometree to be judged by her father and her mother. At first, Eytukan was angered by Jake's presence as he had forbade all humans from entering Hometree after his eldest daughter, Sylwanin, and many other children were killed by humans. But after an inspection from Mo'at, he began to show an interest in him. He prevented Tsu'tey from killing Jake when the latter explained that he was a warrior. The Omaticaya clan had never previously encountered an avatar controlled by a human warrior. It was decided that Neytiri would teach Jake the ways of the Na'vi. Eytukan, along with Mo'at, was partially responsible for Jake's adoption into the clan. After conducting Jake's initiation ceremony, he seemed to have respect for Jake, treating him as one of his own people. The Destruction of The Hometree and Death , by his side.]] When the Trees of Voices were destroyed by RDA bulldozers, a war party lead by Tsu'tey attacked the RDA in retaliation on Eytukan's orders. Jake warned Eytukan that the RDA was coming to destroy Hometree. When Jake revealed to the clan that he was sent by the RDA to learn the ways of the Na'vi with the intention of persuading them to leave their home, and that he knew of the RDA's planned assault, Eytukan was enraged. He had both Jake and Grace Augustine bound and prepared the Omaticaya warriors for the defense of the Hometree. Following the arrival of the RDA forces at Hometree, Eytukan and Tsu'tey ordered the Omaticaya warriors to fight back despite a restrained Jake and Grace's pleas for the clan to run into the forest. At Eytukan's command, the clan's warriors bravely attempted to pierce the cockpit glass of the RDA fleet with their bows and arrows, but to no avail. When the fleet switched to incendiary rounds, Eytukan realized that they were no match for the human firepower and ordered everyone to flee into the woods as he entered Hometree to evacuate those who were still inside from the flames. Eytukan was fatally wounded when a shard of wood from the Hometree, sent flying by the rocket explosions, impaled him in the torso. Upon his death, he handed over his ceremonial bow to his grieving daughter, Neytiri, and told her to protect the clan. He was succeeded as Olo'eyktan by Tsu'tey. Personality and traits Eytukan was a good leader who cared greatly for the welfare of his clan. During the destruction of the Hometree, he told Neytiri to leave him and went into the burning Hometree to rescue as many Na'vi as he could, though his bravery cost him his life. He loved his mate, Mo'at, and his daughter, Neytiri, although he sometimes had problems with his headstrong daughter. Though they had some creases in their relationship, Neytiri was heartbroken when he died, crying over his body. With his dying words, Eytukan requested that Neytiri take his bow and take care of the clan. Eytukan seemed to get along fairly well with Jake Sully, and respected the avatar, who respected him in turn. He allowed Jake to speak, and listened while he explained the RDA's upcoming assault. However, Eytukan hated treachery and was enraged when Jake revealed that he had been assigned by the RDA to spy on the Omaticaya, and ordered both Jake and Grace to be bound. Eytukan was determined to defend Hometree against the RDA forces and tried in vain to prevent its destruction. Abilities Eytukan wielded his bow and shot arrows upon the RDA fleet in defense of the Hometree along with the Omaticaya warriors. However, it is unknown how skilled he was with the bow. Relationships Mo'at Eytukan was mated with Mo'at and had two children with her, Neytiri and Sylwanin, the latter of whom was killed in an assault by the RDA which lead to both Eytukan and Mo'at's decision to forbid all Sky People from entering their territory. His decisions were greatly influenced by Mo'at's wisdom. When Eytukan was killed in the Hometree's destruction, he was mourned by his mate and youngest daughter. Neytiri Although they had some problems, Eytukan loved Neytiri, his youngest daughter, very much and was concerned for her welfare. During a fierce confrontation between Jake and Tsu'tey, who was furious with Jake for mating with Neytiri, to whom Tsu'tey was betrothed, Eytukan rushed Neytiri out of harm's way. When the RDA forces attacked Hometree, he commanded a reluctant Neytiri to run while he attempted to save the Na'vi who were still inside Hometree, which was ignited in flames. After he was impaled by a shard of wood, Neytiri, who searched for him, eventually found him and was heartbroken to see that he was dying. Eytukan gave Neytiri his bow and told her to protect the clan before succumbing to his wound. Sylwanin Sylwanin was Eytukan and Mo'at's eldest daughter. While their relationship is unknown, Sylwanin's death at the hands of RDA soldiers prompted Eytukan and Mo'at to forbid the humans from ever coming to Hometree. Tsu'tey Eytukan had great respect for Tsu'tey, the Omaticaya's finest warrior and leader of its hunters, and chose him to one day be his successor as Olo'eyktan. After the RDA destroyed the Trees of Voices, one of the clan's most sacred places, he had Tsu'tey lead a war party against them. Later, both prepared the clan's warriors for the defense of Hometree against the RDA. Following Eytukan's death in the assault, Tsu'tey succeeded him as the clan leader. Jake Sully Eytukan was less than pleased when Neytiri brought Jake Sully, one of the Sky People, to Hometree after forbidding them from ever coming to their land. However, he was intrigued to learn that Jake was a warrior during Mo'at's inspection of him, and along with Mo'at, allowed Jake to learn their ways from Neytiri. After finishing his lessons, Eytukan seemed proud to conduct Jake's initiation ceremony into the clan, calling him a "son of the Omaticaya". Before the assault on Hometree, Eytukan gave Jake permission to speak and listened as he revealed that the Sky People were coming to destroy the clan's home, but when Jake confessed that he was sent by the RDA as a spy to bring them the message that they had to leave Hometree or they would be killed, Eytukan was infuriated and, losing all respect for Jake, had Tsu'tey and his warriors take both Jake and Grace captive before preparing for the defense of Hometree. When Eytukan died, Jake was saddened when he found his body and a grieving Neytiri by his side. Trivia *In the original script (Project 880), Eytukan's name was Mato'a Te Kaha Nahgoitewa.http://www.docstoc.com/docs/14294813/Avatar-Scriptment-by--James-Cameron *He is the only major Na'vi character that did not speak English throughout the entire film. *In a deleted scene (The Challenge) from the Extended Collector's Edition, he is briefly shown to speak English. Memorable Quotes "His alien smell fills my nose." :- Eytukan upon meeting Jake Sully. "No! This is the first warrior dreamwalker we have seen. We need to learn more about him." :- Eytukan preventing Tsu'tey from killing Jake after learning that he is a warrior. "You are now a son of the Omaticaya. You are part of The People." :- Eytukan inducting Jake into the clan. "Bind them." :- Eytukan ordering Jake and Grace to be bound after discovering Jake's original mission. "Take the ikran. Attack from above." :- Eytukan instructing Tsu'tey to gather the ikran riders to attack the RDA fleet from the air. "Daughter, take my bow. Protect the people." :- Eytukan requesting that Neytiri defend the Omaticaya as his dying wish. References de:Eytukan fr:Eytukan nl:Eytukan pl:Eytukan es:Eytukan Category:Na'vi Category:Avatar Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Clan Leaders